


Nightmares

by VenomAngel (silksinger)



Series: Reader Insert Oneshots [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Nightmare, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/VenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a nightmare and call Gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Your eyes fly open with a gasp and you sit up quickly, hugging your knees to your chest and trying to calm your breathing. You reach to your bedside table and grab your phone, dialing the familiar number on instinct. You pause right before you hit call and look to the time displayed at the top of the screen. 1:27. You move your finger away from the button. It’s really late. He’s probably asleep. You take a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady your shaky breathing, but it’s not working quickly enough and you can feel yourself moving toward a panic attack. You hit the green button before you can stop yourself. You stare at the screen for a minute wondering if you made the right choice, before pressing the phone to your ear.

“(Y/N)?” his voice is thick with sleep. “Are you okay?”

You can already feel yourself relaxing, your breaths steadying, your heart rate slowing.

“Gee,” you whisper. “I’m fine. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t be sorry. You know you can call me anytime. Are you sure you’re okay, Honey?” He sounds more awake now and you can tell he hear the small tremor in your voice.

“Yeah. I just had a nightmare. That’s all. I guess I just wanted to hear your voice.” you reply.

You hear him laugh softly before he replies. “I’m here any time you need me.”

You snuggle into your blankets and smile to yourself.

“I know. You’re the best.” You let out a sleepy sigh and reluctantly add, “I should probably let you get back to sleep now. Love you.”

“Love you too,” he replies and you swear you can hear his adorable little smile through the phone line. You take the phone from your ear and hesitate only for a second before pressing the red button and ending the call. You place your phone back on your bedside table and close your eyes. Your breathing is back to normal, as is your heart rate. It’s amazing how he can have this much of an effect on you from such a short phone call.

Several minutes later a soft noise brings you awake again, and just as you’re about to raise your head to see what it was, you feel the bed dip behind you. His familiar smell envelops you and you roll over to face him. 

“You didn’t have to come,” you murmur.

He smiles at you a kisses your forehead. You smile back sleepily and curl into his body, pressing your face into his shoulder. 

“I know,” he replies.

He wraps his arms around you and holds your securely against his chest.

“I wanted to.”


End file.
